Forgotten
by Northern Snow Song
Summary: Years have passes since the Sky People were driven from Pandora, and now Jake must come to terms with what it means to be a true leader. But trouble is brewing, and Jake must decide what is best for the Omaticaya. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

_Yay finally I thought of an Avatar Fan Fiction! Hope everyone likes it. Please if you want review. :D I love the film, it is amazing, must watch it again soon! :) _

Years had passed since the battle with the humans long ago. Pandora's world grew and thrived; no such beauty could be found anywhere else. The tree roots spread on for miles; the colours of the plants which became illuminated at night shone brighter, rivers flowed and quenched the earth's thirst. Everything was as it should be.

The Na'vi tribe which had lived on the moon of Pandora for so long had rebuilt their life after the battle. Jake Sully was now known as chief of the Na'vi tribe. He was living the life he'd always wanted: a life of freedom, no boundaries. The trees and sky were now his home; his past was pushed aside as his new one had barely begun. There was no place better than within the skies, feeling the wind on your face, and the looking down the world below…

Jake flew swiftly on the back of his Ikran. Such a long way he had come, and now he was where he truly belonged. There was no more satisfying sound to the ears than the cry of the Ikran. Higher and higher he flew, racing the wind as though there was no tomorrow. He thought of the soft song of the Na'vi, the beat of their drums with every flap of the wings of the great Ikran. So high he flew, he could almost touch the sun. He had almost forgotten about the celebration.

"Down" called Jack in the langue of the Na'vi.

The Ikran swooped down towards the soil of the forest floor.

"Good" Jake said, patting the Ikran's neck.

"You're late" said Neytiri, facing away from Jake.

"I'm sure Eywa will forgive me" he said, placing his hand on her back and turning her around to face him.

"It hard isn't it?" Jake said they both looked at the earth. "Going back to this place?"

It looked so different now.

After the great Home Tree had fallen down, the land was burnt. Now it was green once more, but even so the memories were still there.

"It looks so strange without the Home Tree," she replied. "I sense now is the time. So long we have waited, and now this is the day." She looked down and realised that some of the huge roots still remained. They walked hand in hand towards the tree.

"It was here, it must be," she said, crouching down and searching. "One must have survived. Stories say if the Home Tree was ever hurt, Eywa would give a seed to the Omaticya, just one."

"I know," answered Jake. "But just because the tribe stories say so does not mean the seed will be here, does it?"

"Talk like that Jake, makes you sound like the baby I once knew" she laughed. Her beautiful smile made Jake's heart flutter.

"I'll look over here!" he shouted, running and then leaping over some of the roots.

"Please, Home Tree of nature and life," He said searching the soil. "Now gone and buried within earth's soil. Show me the seed of new life."

He sighed. "No seed."

But when he turned his head slowly to the left, he saw something glowing within a hole in the roots.

Jake hastily climbed though and moved the green plants out the way, only to see a white floating seed, glowing softly.

"You're here" he whispered, the seed floating towards Jake landing on the palm of his hand.

"I found the seed!" he exclaimed as he carefully climbed out of the thick growth of plants and old roots. He ran towards Neytiri and showed her.

"Jake! You found it! You found Eywa's last seed!" She jumped up in delight and made a Navi cry for her Ikran.

Jake looked down at the little seed.

"What's wrong?" said Neytiri.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just, it's been three years."

"You miss your old home on Earth?" she asked.

"No, not that. I have no home back on Earth. It's nothing compared to here. This place is my home, and I never want to go back to my old home where there are so many problems. So many people on earth would dream of living in a land like this, and I'm happy here. I really am." He paused.

"I can't even really remember my old home that much," said Jake. "But that is not what I miss. When I say it's been three years, I mean I miss my brother."

Neytiri looked at him kindly.

"He would have loved it so much here," Jake continued. "It could have been him here instead of me, and he deserves to be here in Pandora."

"Jake," she said, holding his hand tightly. "You do deserve to live here. I know it's hard, and that you miss your brother. But he would have been so proud of you, Jake. You know that."

He looked up. "I was thinking, apart from my brother, of other things in the past. What if the humans come back one day? What if…?"

Neytiri interrupted "No that would never happen! Don't think of past, think of the future instead."

"I never thought I would end up staying here" he smiled. "I never even thought such a place could exist, and now I'm a part of it"

"Come" she said, grabbing Jake's hand and running off into the forest of green tall trees and twisted root and plants.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran through the forest with haste, Jake trying to hold the seed carefully within his hands. He followed her up the hill, into the thick of tall trees. Neytiri jumped onto some tree roots. Jake and Neytiri leapt onto Jakes Ikran and soared off into the morning blue sky. Jake passed the seed to Neytiri who held it with extreme care in one hand, her other hand around Jakes waist. She kept looking at her clenched hand, smiling.

As they came closer to the tree of souls Jake could see the twisted arches and inside the twisted rib cage looking arches was the tree of souls covered in white. They drew closer to see Navi people getting ready for a celebration. Some Navi were coming down from trees near the cliffs in the far distance which surround the tree of souls. Most of the Navi were standing in perfect lines waiting for Jakes return. They landed the Ikran. Jake shouted "We have recovered the seed!" Lifting the seed in the air the Navi all cheered some crying for joy. Jake had chosen the perfect place for the seed. It was a little distance away from the tree of souls but close enough to be near its protection. Jake and Neytiri lead the way as all the Navi followed them behind. Some were singing with happiness, some of the Navi children skipping and clapping. Jake lead them east away from the tree of souls. Before they had left they had all prayed and thanked the tree of souls for providing them with a place to live, but now it was time to move. They walked in to the green tall trees which were near the cliff which protected the tree of souls. They came to a wide open area of land which was the perfect spot for the new tree. The Navi started digging a hole in the soil with there hands until it was deep enough. Jake careful placed the seed into the hole and started covering it up with soil. Neytiri came with a leaf holding water which she poured onto the soil. The Navi all started cheering with happiness, and the celebration begun. As night drew closer, the lights of the night came out, plants glowed beautiful bright blues and delicate pinks. The Navi all surrounded where the seed was buried and begun singing a traditional song. The sweet voices of the Navi echoed into the warm night.

The next day Neytiri woke early and she started searching for Jake but he was no where to be found. She asked others but none had seen him. As she walked though a crowd of Navi she saw Jake in the distance. "Jake where are you going"? She asked looking up at the Ikran "tree of souls"

"Oh" she replied "don't be back too late as there is much to do."

"Hey it can be done later" he said leaping onto the Ikran and flying off into the distance. The morning sun made the forest of trees below look golden in the sun light. Jake could never get bored of the views which he saw while in the air. When he got to the Tree of souls Jake started thinking of the past and how they saved Pandora from the humans. It was so long ago now, but he always had the fear in his mind, what if they came back. Jake walked around to the back of the tree of souls. A little way from its roots lay a grave. It was in the roots of the tree and the earth and soil covering it was coved in long lush grass and blue flowers. It was Grace's grave. Jake visited her grave often; she was his friend and teacher of the Navi. Jake knelt down next to it and sighed and rubbed his forehead and stood back up again. "Grace" he said "I wish you were here, I need your help. It happened again yesterday, the dream. Is it a vision? I need to know. Grace if you could have seen the dream, the humans, they came back."

He looked up at the tree of souls "Eywa tell me what's going to happen. I know something is not right. Tell me!" An hour had past and Jake had spent his time sitting next to the tree thinking and talking. The Ikran looked at him with its head turned to the side. He remembered it was almost time to go hunting and the hunters would not go with out Jake. He tried to get back as quickly as possible. When he did he saw many Navi crowded around something, crying. Jake ran into the crying crowd and gasped to see a Navi lying dead with his family praying next to him. "What's happened?" he asked "We don't know .We found him in the thick of the trees, he had been badly wounded." Said a Navi.

"By who?" said Jake

"We don't know, it's no normal creature which lives in the forest which did this. Look at the wounds."

Jake leaned over to the Navi, his eyes winded. Never had he seen such wounds. They were thick cuts into the Navis side revealing its very bone. The cuts where made so sharply and almost smelt like burning.

"What if there is some sort of beast in the tress seeking us out." Said a Navi

"How will we go hunting? We need to go soon for food." Said another"

They all turned to Jake for help

"What should we do chief, should we go looking for it?" said a Navi. Jake went over to the Navi's family and took the hand of his child "I promise I will find whatever ever did this to him." The child looked up to Jake and said nothing. His eyes were flowing with tears. Jake looked down at the dead Navi. "I'm sorry brother" he said. He placed his hand onto his forehead "he is with Eywa now." Neytiri ran into over to Jake from within the crowed "We must look for this beast." she said holding her bow in her hand. "I agree, hunters come with me, everyone else stay with the children" he said. Jake took a spear which he was given when he became chief. The end was a sharp blue rock. Tide around the spear were chief symbols, like stones and shells. Jake asked as many strong Navi as he could to help, and they set off to the place where they had found the poor wounded Navi.

They ran with haste, their feet barely touching the ground as they ran along winding roots and leapt from branch to branch, with out becoming tired. As they drew deeper and deeper into the thicket they noticed tracks Neytiri was always the one to see them first but Jake was good too as she had taught him. She felt the ground and sniffed the soil. "Strange scent" she said "Look here" Jake replied pointing at the ground. The soil had been trampled by a group of something. "There must be more than one" said a hunter Navi clutching his weapon tightly. "Jake" cried Neytiri as she pointed at a plant with leaves that looked as though they had burned. They were blackened and smoke blazed of f them. Jake looked down to see a print in the ground, he gasped as it looked so similar to a humans." "Jake?" She said "you seen something."

"No" he replied sharply "we should carry on." Jake stood where the print was. He did not want to show them. How could he, after all that had happened he could not bare to put them through such fear again. He was in disbelief himself and shocked so he ignored it. They all crouched down as they heard an ear piercing whistle and then something like an explosion in the distance. Jake moved his hands telling them to follow him. They walked close to the floor of the earth, hiding under tall thick plants for safety. Jake told them to stop as they heard something moving from some flowering shrubs, he then nodded and everyone who had ranged weapons aimed. In fear they waited. the thing within the plants scattered around and shook the leaves "Wait" said Neytiri lowing her bow. Suddenly a small creature leapt out of the plant, and made a bird like cry. It was just a normal creature found in the forest which was harmless. Not a meat eater at all. They watched it hop around. Jake sighed "lets go" He was just about to stand up when Neytiri pulled him back down into a hiding place, The strange creature stopped hopping around and looked up, it made a cry saying to run but before it could a bright burning purple light came towards it at such a great speed and hit it at the side. It was the loud whistle and explosion they had heard before. The creature lay dead its blood pouring out of its wounds. The creature had smoke flowing off it as though it had been burnt. Neytiri cried out in fear, Jake covered her mouth. They had no idea what had killed the creature, apart from Jake. He knew this was no beast, but humans. They all started shaking a little, even Jake, as the weapon he saw was nothing like he had seen before. It was not gun or missile, but some sort of lightning powered weapon. He could tell this because of the dark smoke which burned the creature and how it died so quickly after being hit by the loud ear piecing weapon.

Jake's heart beat increased and he tried to breathe calmly. How could humans have got here so quickly? He knew it took a certain amount of years to get from earth to Pandora. This time the humans had got here quicker which meant they had new technology and weapons. Jake could not think of what sort of new advanced destruction humans could now posses. "This can't be happening" said Jake

"Tell us Jake" said Neytiri holding on to Jake in fear.

"It's the humans" he said. She took her arms away from Jake and looked up at him.

"No, they gone, remember, we… no" her voice started shaking. Jake placed his hand on to her face. "They are back."


End file.
